Fortune Telling
by Kaka-Kiri-Nya
Summary: Ada seorang peramal yang mengatakan bahwa Narumi akan mengalami kesialan selama seminggu. Dan lagi, Narumi akan kehilangan org yg dia cintai! Siapakah dia? Akankah ramalan itu jadi kenyataan? Oke, enjoy! My first Beauty Pop fanfic! R&R please! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Arai Kiyoko

Genre : Comedy/Romance

**Fortune-telling**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hei Ochiai, apa kita punya rencana _training_ untuk minggu ini?" Tanya Narumi.

"Hmm… mungkin sebaiknya kita buat jadwal _training_ yang baru," jawab Ochiai. Memang, SP perlu membuat jadwal latihan yang baru karena kontes kecantikan yang diadakan oleh sebuah stasiun televisi akan berlangsung satu minggu lagi.

"Huh! Lebih baik kita juga cari cara agar si Kei tidak malas-malasan! Setiap latihan, kerjanya hanya tidur saja!" Narumi mendengus kesal.

Jika diingat-ingat selama latihan minggu lalu, yang berlatih di ruang SP hanya Narumi, Ochiai, dan Seki. Kei hanya tidur atau mengulum permen karet. Iori sibuk menarik perhatian gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya. Sedangkan Kiri harus membantu ayahnya di salon Koshiba. Akhir-akhir ini _mood _ayahnya sedang jelek dan hanya bermalas-malasan saja. _Bukannya selalu begitu ya?_

"Hei laki-laki yang berada di sana,"

Narumi dan Ochiai terlonjat kaget pada sebuah suara yang tak mereka kenal. Mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Seorang wanita tua berpakaian serba hitam duduk di tepi jalan sambil memegang sebuah bola Kristal.

"Eh, siapa? Aku?" Tanya Narumi bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, kau yang memakai kemeja kotak-kotak," jawab wanita tua itu.

Narumi berjalan mendekat, disusul dengan Ochiai.

"Ada apa, Nek?"

"Aku melihat sinar kegelapan dalam dirimu,"

Narumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hah? Sinar kegelapan?"

Nenek itu mengangguk. "Kau akan mendapatkan kesialan dalam minggu ini."

"A-apa?" Narumi bertanya bingung.

"Masih ada lagi," lanjut nenek itu. "Kau akan kehilangan orang yang kamu cintai dalam waktu dua hari lagi."

"H-hah? Ramalan macam apa itu?!" Narumi berjalan menjauh. "Huh! Aku sama sekali tak percaya dengan ramalan! Ayo kita pergi, Ochiai!"

Sesaat setelah Narumi dan Ochiai pergi, nenek itu tersenyum samar.

* * *

Teng! Teng!

"Wah, akhirnya pelajaran selesai juga," ujar Kanako tersenyum.

Kiri hanya menghela napas seperti biasanya.

"Kiri-chan mau langsung ke ruang SP?" Tanya Kanako.

"Iya. Kalau tidak, Naru-Naru akan mengamuk seperti biasanya," jawab Kiri sedikit malas.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di depan ruang SP.

"Selamat siang…" Kiri membuka pintu.

Baru saja Kiri mau masuk ke ruangan, Narumi langsung berteriak keras. "Hei, lama sekali! Dasar, kau ini kemana saja hah?!"

Kiri menghela napas. "Kau ini selalu mempermasalahkan hal-hal yang kecil, Naru-Naru."

Narumi memukul meja yang ada di sampingnya. "Jangan panggil aku Naru-Naru!!!"

Berkat pukulan Narumi tadi, teh panas yang ada di atas meja tumpah mengenai tangan Narumi. "Hwaaaa….!!!"

Narumi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Ia mundur ke belakang. Tiba-tiba saja kakinya terpeleset oleh bungkus makanan milik Kei yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia jatuh ke arah rak buku, dan tumpukan buku tebal yang ada di atasnya dengan sukses mendarat di kepala Narumi.

"Na-Narumi, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ochiai ikut panik.

"Na-Narumi senpai…," ujar Kanako panik.

"Grrr… Ini gara-gara kau, rambut riap-riapan!" teriak Narumi geram.

"Sudahlah... jangan menyalahkan Koshiba-san," ujar Ochiai.

Kiri menghela napas cuek sambil meletakkan tasnya di meja.

Narumi bangkit berdiri sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Ia berjalan perlahan-lahan.

Tiba-tiba saja…

BRAK!! Daun pintu terbuka lebar disertai bunyi DUAGH yang dahsyat.

"Hai Naru-Naruu!! Ada kue nggak? Aku lapar niiih…" Kei masuk ke ruang SP. "Eeh? Kok rasanya tadi ada bunyi sesuatu?" Kei melihat ke belakang pintu. "Hah?! Naru-Naru?! Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" ujar Kei panik.

"... GRRRR!!! KEEEEEEI!!!"

* * *

"Hmm… jangan-jangan ramalan itu memang benar." Ochiai memegang dagunya seraya berpikir.

"Mana mungkin?! Tidak ada yang namanya ramalan! Itu hanya omong kosong!!" ujar Narumi tak percaya.

"Naru-Naru, aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja…" Kei menangis menyesal.

Narumi tetap cemberut sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sudah benjol dua kali.

Latihan SP hari ini sudah usai. Sepanjang latihan Narumi terus menerus cemberut sambil mengomel.

Kei berjalan mendekat ke kandang hamster peliharaannya. "Uuuh… Mi-chan… Naru-Naru tidak mau memaafkanku…"

"Jangan curhat pada hamster!!!" bentak Narumi sambil memukul kepala Kei.

"Aduuh… Naru-Naru… Sakiit!!"

BRAK!! Pintu ruang SP terbuka.

"Hai semuanya… _Me_ sudah datang~" Iori masuk sambil memegang bunga mawar seperti biasanya.

"Kemana saja kau?!" bentak Narumi sewot.

"Maaf-maaf… _Me_ sibuk bertemu dengan gadis-gadis yang tertarik dengan ketampanan _Me_…" Iori mengeluarkan aroma wewangiannya. "Eh? Mana Kiri-chi?" Iori memandang sekitar.

"Dia sudah pulang dari tadi. Salah sendiri kenapa kau… "

"Oh nooo! Padahal _Me _kesini karena ingin bertemu dengan Kiri-chi…" Iori berjalan keluar. "Kiri-chi~ Jangan tinggalkan _Me_~"

"HEEII!! Dengarkan orang yang sedang bicara!!!" bentak Narumi begitu melihat Iori yang langsung pergi tanpa permisi.

Sementara itu, Kei masih terus bercerita di hadapan hamsternya "Huhuu… Mi-chan… "

"Sudah kubilang jangan curhat kepada hamster!" Tangan Narumi hendak memukul Kei. Namun Kei segera menghindar. Alhasil, pukulan Narumi meleset dan kemudian…

TAK! BRUK!

"Hwaaaa!!!"

Pukulan Narumi mengenai manekin yang ada di meja, manekin itu jatuh tepat di kaki Narumi. Narumi berteriak kesakitan. Tepat pada saat itu, sebuah bola melesat masuk melalui jendela ruang SP yang terbuka. Bola itu mendarat tepat di wajah Narumi.

DUK! BRUK!

"Huwaa… Naru-Naru!! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Narumi pingsan beberapa saat.

"Ada apa, Occhi?" Tanya Kei begitu melihat Ochiai termenung seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"… Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa…"

~To be Continued~

* * *

Author: Huff... akhirnya selesai satu chapter, hehe. Oya aku lupa, apa nama hamster punya Kei itu namanya bener Mi-chan?? hya~ klo salah tlg beritahu ya XD

Sebenernya aku pengen bikin fanfic yg lucu. Hmm... tp ga tahu ni crita beneran lucu apa enggak XP

Oke, jgn lupa review ya.. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Arai Kiyoko

Genre : Comedy/Romance

**Fortune-telling chapter 2  
**

* * *

Narumi menendang kaleng kosong di depannya. Entah kenapa hari ini sungguh menyebalkan. Ia merasa sungguh sial. Eh, tunggu! Sial? Tiba-tiba Narumi teringat kejadian yang tak ingin diingatnya. Ya, wanita tua yang ditemuinya saat bersama Ochiai tempo hari.

"Bodoh, mana mungkin kan?!" Narumi mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ingin mengenyahkan pikiran buruk itu. Sungguh ia tak ingin percaya dengan yang namanya ramalan, _horoscope_, atau apalah.

Narumi menendang batu kerikil yang ada di jalan. TAK!

'_Eh? Kok sepertinya mengenai sesuatu?' _

Seekor anjing liar tepat berada di depan Narumi mengerang marah. Batu tadi mengenainya.

"O-oh… tidak lagi." Narumi mundur perlahan. Namun sepertinya anjing itu tak mau toleransi sedikitpun.

"GROOAAAAW!!"

* * *

"Hosh…" Narumi bernapas tak karuan. Ia sudah berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Ia menoleh ke belakang sejenak. Takut kalau anjing itu bisa mengejarnya. Ternyata tidak.

"Huf… untung saja." Ia mengelap keringat di dahinya.

Narumi melihat sekeliling. "Ada dimana aku? Ini bukan jalan menuju rumahku! Sial!" Narumi berbalik. Ia baru hendak melangkahkan kakinya ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Hei anak muda,"

Narumi menoleh. "AAAHH! Nenek peramal yang waktu itu!!!" Ia mendapati seorang nenek berbaju serba hitam yang ia temui tempo hari.

"Bagaimana? Kau percaya sekarang pada ramalanku?" Nenek tua itu tersenyum aneh.

"Ya-yang benar saja?! Mana mungkin kan?!" ujar Narumi panik, tetap bersikeras tak mau percaya.

"Ingat, masih ada satu hal lagi yang kuramal tentang dirimu," ujar nenek itu. "Dalam waktu dua hari lagi, kau akan kehilangan orang yang kau cintai."

"Huh! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Nek! Aku bukanlah orang yang mudah percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu!" ujar Narumi mendengus kesal. Ia segera berbalik, tak memedulikan perkataan nenek itu. Meski sebenarnya di dalam hati ia merasa sedikit cemas.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Narumi merogoh-rogoh tasnya."Sial!" umpatnya. Desain model rambut yang dia buat tadi tidak ada di dalamnya. Sambil bersungut, ia berjalan kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal di ruang SP.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Narumi sampai di sekolahnya. Saat melewati sebuah jendela…

SPLASH! Seseorang membuang air kotor dari jendela dan membuat Narumi basah kuyup.

"HEEEI!" bentak Narumi marah.

"Ah Naru-Naru,"

"AAAH! RAMBUT RIAP-RIAPAN!!!"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Sedang apa kau bawa-bawa ember kotor begitu?!"

"Ah ini. Ini air bekas piket tadi," jawab Kiri ringan.

"APA?! Kenapa kau membuangnya di sini?!" teriak Narumi geram.

"Toilet sedang dibersihkan, jadi aku membuangnya di sini. Sudah ya." Kiri berjalan menjauh.

"HEEEEII!! TUNGGU!!"

Kiri menoleh. "Apa lagi?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun? Setidaknya kau minta maaf!"

Kiri melihat baju Narumi yang basah bekas air siramannya tadi. "Ah maaf, Naru-Naru."

"Hufff… bisa tidak kau mengatakannya dengan perasaan sedikit bersalah? Yaah… sudahlah." Narumi menyerah berhadapan dengan gadis yang satu ini. "Lho, bukannya tadi kau bilang ayahmu menyuruhmu segera pulang?"

Kiri menjawab, "Memang tadinya begitu. Tapi di tengah perjalanan, ia menelponku lagi. Katanya ingin pergi sebentar dan salon ditutup lebih awal."

"Oooh…"

"Sudah ya." Kiri berjalan pergi sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Melihat punggung Kiri semakin menjauh, tiba-tiba saja Narumi teringat kembali perkataan nenek peramal. _"Dalam waktu dua hari lagi, kau akan kehilangan orang yang kau cintai."_

'_Aaaaah!! Mikir apa sih aku!' _Narumi segera menghapus pikirannya yang tidak-tidak dan kembali ke tujuan semula, yakni ruang SP.

* * *

Ochiai duduk termenung di depan laptopnya. Tangan kanannya memegang dagu. Kedua alisnya menyatu. Laptopnya dibiarkan menyala, sementara ia sibuk masuk dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Ceklek. Terdengar pintu ruang SP dibuka. Lamunan Ochiai seketika buyar.

"Lho? Ochiai? Masih di sini?" Narumi muncul di ambang pintu.

"… Ada apa? Ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya Ochiai.

"Iya, desain yang kubuat untuk kontes minggu depan," jawab Narumi. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Ochiai terdiam.

"Oh ya, tadi aku bertemu lagi dengan nenek peramal itu."

Ochiai sedikit kaget mendengarnya. "Peramal itu?" Tanyanya.

"Iya. Ada apa, Ochiai?" Narumi tanya balik.

"Tidak… hanya saja… aku merasa mulai tahu siapa dalang dari semua ini."

Kali ini Narumi yang terlihat kaget. "HAH!? SIAPA?"

"Entahlah…"

_Sepertinya perlu diselidiki…_

_

* * *

  
_

_Sial! Kenapa aku jadi kepikiran begini??_

_Dua hari lagi… Dan satu hari telah berlalu…_

_Cih! Apa-apaan itu? Omong kosong!_

_Tapi… kenapa bayangan si rambut riap-riapan itu selalu muncul?_

_Kenapa? Kenapa??_

"TARAAAA!!! Selesaaaaai!!!" Teriak Kei.

"Hah?" Narumi tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat jari-jari tangannya.

"APA-APAAN INI, KEI!!!" Kuku jari-jari tangan Narumi sudah penuh dengan _Nail Art_ buatan Kei.

"Hahahaha! Bagus kan?" Kei tertawa senang. "Aku menulis namamu juga lho!"

"APA INI?? NARUSSY??!!"

"Lho? Salah ya?" Kei bertanya polos. "Oh iya, seharusnya aku menuliskan nama Kiri-chan juga!"

"APAAAAA???!!! GRRRR….!!!"

"Lain kali akan kubuatkan _nail art_ untuk Kiri-chan juga ah… Nanti kutulis namamu di _nail art_nya." Kei berkata riang tak memerdulikan Narumi yang sudah geram menahan emosi.

Narumi mengambil makanan milik Kei dari kotak penyimpanannya. "Huh! Makanan ini semuanya kusita!"

"Apaaaaaa?? Narusy~ jangan lakukan ituuuu…!" Kei merengek.

"NAMAKU BUKAN NARUSSY!!!"

"Jangan sita itu, Na-kun~" Kei terus merengek.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU!!!" Bentak Narumi. "Sudahlah! Pokoknya semua makanan ini aku sita!" Ujar Narumi berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Huuuuh… Naru-Naru jahat! Pencuri!"

Narumi tetap berjalan cuek dan tak memedulikan rengekan Kei. Ia memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana dan berjalan menjauhi ruang SP. Tiba-tiba saja dari kejauhan terlihat Komatsu berlari mendekat.

"Narumi-senpai!"

Narumi menoleh. "Hah? Ada apa?"

"Lihat Kiri-chan tidak?"

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa dengan rambut riap-riapan?"

"Di-dia tidak ada di kelas sejak tadi pagi. Padahal tasnya masih ada!" Ujar Komatsu panik.

"Mungkin saja dia sudah pulang kan?"

"Ta-tapi kan tasnya…"

"Bisa saja dia lupa. Dasar si rambut riap-riapan itu." Ujar Narumi.

"Tidak mungkin. Kanako sudah menelepon rumahnya, tapi katanya dia tidak ada di rumah!"

DEG! Tiba-tiba saja Narumi mulai cemas.

'_Jangan-jangan ramalan si nenek itu benar? Apa mungkin orang yang dimaksud nenek itu adalah si rambut riap-riapan?' _Pikir Narumi dalam hati.

"Ada apa? Kenapa semuanya berkumpul disini?" Iori muncul tiba-tiba tanpa diundang.

"Ano… be-begini… Kiri-chan menghilang sejak tadi pagi." Komatsu berkata cemas.

"Apa??!! Kiri-chi menghilang??!! NOOO!!! _M_e harus segera mencari Kiri-chi! Apa yang harus kukatan pada Emily jika putri tersayangnya itu menghilang??" Iori langsung pergi.

"Heeei!!! Tunggu!!!" Narumi berteriak memanggil Iori. Namun Iori sudah terlanjur berlari menjauh.

* * *

Angin berhembus perlahan. Daun-daun gingko satu persatu mulai berguguran.

Di sebuah jalan yang tak begitu luas terlihat laki-laki berkacamata berjalan tenang sambil menenteng tasnya. Ia melirik ke arah lelaki yang dari tadi terlihat gusar tepat berada di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa Narumi?" Ochiai membuka pembicaraan.

Narumi diam saja. Ia tak ingin Ochiai tahu kalau ia sedang gusar karena memikirkan Kiri.

"Mengenai Koshiba-san ya?" Ucapan Ochiai membuat Narumi terkejut. Temannya yang satu ini memang gampang menebak pikiran orang lain.

Ochiai membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Ayo kita datangi lagi tempat si peramal itu."

"Buat apa??" Narumi tak mengerti.

"Kita cari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Meski masih tak mengerti, Narumi tetap mengikuti kemana Ochiai pergi.

Tak begitu lama, mereka sampai di sebuah jalan kecil dimana mereka bertemu dengan nenek peramal untuk yang pertama kali. Suasananya masih sama. Sepi, jarang dilalui orang.

Dari kejauhan, mereka melihat ada seorang lelaki dari dalam mobil yang sedang berbicara dengan nenek peramal itu. Laki-laki itu mengenakan jaket. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutupi topi yang ia kenakan..

"Siapa itu? Orang kaya masih minta diramal ya?" Narumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari sakunya lalu menyerahkannya pada nenek peramal.

"Apa itu?" Narumi mengernyitkan dahi.

"Itu?" Ochiai mempertajam penglihatannya. "Itu cek! Ada yang tidak beres."

Merasa diamati, laki-laki itu buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Namun Ochiai dan Narumi lebih dulu mencegahnya.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" Tanya Ochiai tajam.

Laki-laki itu sedikit berontak dan membuat topi di kepalanya terlepas.

Mata Narumi terbelalak lebar. "NIIDA?? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"A-aku hanya..." Niida berkata terbata-bata.

"Sedang apa hah?" Tanya Narumi tak sabar.

"Ha-hanya kebetulan lewat dan ingin diramal. Itu saja."

"Masih berbohong juga?" Ochiai tersenyum sinis. "Bukankah yang barusan kau berikan pada nenek itu adalah cek? Kau menyogoknya untuk meramal Narumi kan?"

"Ah.. Haha.. Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?" Niida masih mengelak.

Ochiai tersenyum yakin. "Tentu saja untuk membuat agar Narumi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam kontes minggu depan. Apa perkiraanku salah?"

"APA?? Jadi kau ya dalang dari semua ini? Kau menyuruh peramal gadungan itu untuk meramalku dengan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak?"

"U.. ugh! I-itu karena aku ingin mengalahkanmu dalam kontes itu!" Niida akhirnya mengakui dengan raut wajah kesal.

Mendengar itu, Narumi tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. "YANG BENAR SAJA! Apa kau tak bisa melakukannya dengan sportif?!"

Hampir saja Narumi meluapkan seluruh amarahnya, namun tiba-tiba dari arah belakang...

"Naru-Naru~!! Kembalikan kue-kueku~!!" Tiba-tiba Kei datang dan menabrak punggung Narumi.

"KEEEI!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN??" Narumi berusaha bangkit sambil memegangi punggungnya.

Merasa ada kesempatan, Niida segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"AAAHH!! DIA KABUR!!"

Mobil Niida terlanjur menjauh.

"Sial!" Umpat Narumi.

"Tenang saja. Dia tidak akan berani lagi berbuat macam-macam. Aku sudah punya bukti." Ochiai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan tombol _play_. Suara percakapan barusan terekam jelas.

"Ka-kapan kau merekamnya?" Narumi kaget tak mengira.

Ochiai tersenyum. "Kita harus selalu waspada."

Narumi menoleh ke arah nenek peramal tadi. Hilang. Peramal itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Cih! Peramal itu juga kabur rupanya."

Kei hanya memandang tak mengerti. "Kalian sedang apa sih?"

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu, Kei!" Narumi menjitak kepala Kei.

"Huwaa... Sakit, Naru-naru...!!!"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau kami ada di sini, Kei?" Tanya Ochiai.

"Ng.. Aku mencium bau kue dari arah sini. Lalu kuikuti." Jawab Kei sambil memainkan permen lollipop di mulutnya.

"Hah? Yang benar saja! Memangnya kau ini anjing??"

Kei hanya meringis.

Narumi mendengus kesal. Ia mulai berjalan dan diikuti oleh Ochiai dan Kei. "Eh tapi... kenapa ramalan itu benar-benar terjadi ya? Aku benar-benar sial!"

"... Mungkin memang nasibmu sedang sial, Narumi." Jawab Ochiai.

"Oya, dimana Kiri-chan? Aku dengar dari Komattarou kalau dia menghilang." Kei ikut bertanya.

"Eh iya... Kalau yang membuat akal-akalan semua ini adalah Niida, lalu dimana si rambut riap-riapan itu??"

* * *

Sementara itu, di atap gedung sekolah, seorang gadis berambut sebahu menguap lebar.

"Huaaah..." Ia merenggangkan kedua tangannya.

Gadis itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan melihat ke sekeliling. "Sepertinya jam pelajaran sudah berakhir."

Ia menghembuskan napas. "Rupanya aku terlalu lama tidur di sini."

Gadis itu bangkit berdiri sambil menguap lagi.

"Lebih baik aku segera pulang. Aku harus memberi makan Shampoo."

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Kiri-chii~!! Dimana kamu? Jangan tinggalkan _Me_, Kiri-chi!!"

Iori masih terus sibuk mencari Kiri.

_END_

* * *

Author: Waah... akhirnya saya tamatin juga ini crita. Buat para pembaca, maaf ya kalo ga lucu pdhl genrenya humor. Maaf jg kalo ga ada romantis2 nya... Gomen ne... .

Oiya, saya ada sedikit crita ttg adek cewek sy yg uda baca fortune telling chapter 1. Berikut cuplikannya:

Adek: SP itu apa?

Saya: Mm... singkatan dari Scissors Project. (Krn bingung menjelaskannya, sy blg klo itu semacam salon.)

Adek: Lha?? Kok ada hamsternya??

Saya: *kaget dan langsung ketawa*

Ya begitulah...

Oke, jgn lupa review ya... Ditunggu :)


End file.
